Are You Still Waiting?
by CrowNoYami
Summary: What if Bakura went too far with Ryou? What would the after look like?


**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I wish that I did!

A/N: This is just something that I wrote in order to take up my lunch hour… please don't kill me!!

**Are You Still Waiting?**

How long had it been since he last saw his lover? It couldn't have been more then three years but yet already he was starting to show signs of cancer. Soon he would be able to join his love in death and it would be a sweet and torturous one at that. Normally people would hate to have one of those deaths that caused such pain for such a long time but he was different, he wasn't human. Had it been any other sickness he would've been able to pull through without another thought but this one was too hard and he no longer had the will to take the strength in order for him to live, his will to live died three years ago with his lover.

They had always argued over the stupid things like who was going to do the dishes after supper and who was going where on Friday night. It was normal for them to argue, so normal in fact that he didn't notice when the arguing got a lot more serious, and eventually physical. He could remember the first time that he hit his light, it was after school on a Wednesday and he couldn't help but pick a fight fore it had been a while since their last verbal bashing.

It started off simple; he wanted to see if his light would let him sleep around with Marik that night while the little Hikari would do his homework. They had stopped having sex now for about a week and even though he was evil, a dead tomb robber needed his needs taken care of as well. When his hikari outright refused to let him, his anger started up and he started to see in a funny shade of red like he had before he was cursed to this damn ring. Originally he knew that his light would not agree to such a thing but to be told that he didn't need a reason, and called stupid wasn't something that he was expecting.

Once his fist had hit the soft stomach of the one in front of him he couldn't stop, it was like a volcano exploding, there was just no turning back after that instant. By the end of the night the little hikari was on the floor and bleeding from more then one general direction… the past tomb robber had done the most sinful of deeds, he had raped someone. At first he was satisfied in getting the young boy to listen to his terms but that soon was destroyed by the guilt in knowing that something so innocent had been violated by the one that they did truly love.

He had left the house that night, leaving the young man to fend for himself in the dark living room where the act had taken place. For hours he walked around the city, looking for anything to take his mind off of what happened at his home that night. Nothing would relieve him of the guilt that he was feeling and to be honest he knew that even though he wanted it, he didn't deserve any sympathy from the Gods right now. He had done something that nobody should ever be able to forgive, and he knew it… deep down he knew that he would never be able to erase what had happened that night.

Once he finally got up the courage to arrive home he was surprised that there was no blood anywhere in the living room. To be honest, it even seemed empty, the vase that had been put there was done, having been used in his fit of rage. Several of the pictures of them together were gone without a trace… it seemed as though everything to remind him what used to be just vanished.

After looking around for his hikari he noticed that every picture of them together was gone and that the trash had been put out as well as all of the flowers and plants that his hikari insisted on having. Finally he made his way into the bedroom and that's when he saw it… there laying down face-up on the bed was his hikari, bleeding from his wrists and neck. There was no note, no message of any kind… just the little body of a boy that had suffered too much from one person.

The police said that there was no sign of another person and that indeed this was suicide, though they couldn't place why someone would take their life when they had someone else that cared for him so much. In front of the police, in front of his friends… even in front of that damn pharaoh, Yami Bakura, King of Thieves cried his eyes out at the loss of his hikari, his light… his Ryou.

At the funeral he was suppose to by tradition, give a speech but he couldn't. When asked what went wrong and why he didn't even care enough to speak at the boys wake, he simply said 'I already showed him everything he needed to know… what I would have to say wouldn't mean anything anyways.' After first people had questioned what was going on but eventually they figured that he wouldn't say anything anyways and left him alone.

He spent most of the three years just thinking about what happened and what could've been but eventually he too realized that no matter what he did now, it couldn't bring his hikari back. Now standing at the gravesite of his lost love he finally brought a simple smile to his face… it was the first one to be seen in over three years and the first public one to ever be seen from him.

"I'll be dead soon, koi… soon, maybe I'll be able to see you before I walk into hell. I really do love you, until the next life… Sayōnara"


End file.
